


Cut Me Out

by RobronLife



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: I might make this about other people standing up for Aaron/Robert/Liv too, but we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronLife/pseuds/RobronLife
Summary: Robert (and his new and old family members) have had it with the Whites. Now, they want them the cut him out of their lives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where these one shots are going but I'm just going to go with the flow so feel free to leave comments/suggestions xx

Chrissie was passing by Mill when she saw Robert sitting alone and looking distraught. She smirked as she made her way over to stick the knife in for her own pleasure. Robert made no move to turn his attention to the woman as he heard her heels clicking against the ground.

“Oh no. Is poor old Robert missing his boyfriend?” Chrissie mocked leaving Robert to scoff at her.

“How did you get so bitter.” Chrissie looked taken aback.

“Excuse me?”

“It’s not all my fault. I know that.” Robert was still staring off into the distance.

“And he’s my husband, by the way.”

“You lied to me, Robert.” This time Robert looked at her dead in the eye.

“Your point? I lied to a lot of people, Chrissie. You’re not special.”

“I was your wife!”

“And the only person I cared about and felt bad about lying to was and still is Aaron.”

“You're a terrible person you know that?”

“And you aren't? Let's go over the facts real quick Chrissie. You framed my brother for shooting your dad when it was really your son who by the way admitted to it anyways and sexually assaulted a woman. You killed two people. Ruby and Val? Remember them? And all because you couldn't move on from me. You committed arson without batting an eye until it all got out of control. You are no better than me. In fact you’re worse because I’ve moved on and tried to be better. And not just for me. For Aaron and for Liv because they're my family.” Robert was seething.

G“You cheat-”

“Move one will you! It was over two years ago Chrissie. You can’t let what I did make you like this. I never wanted us to end because of the money. But I especially didn't want it to end badly. Trust me I don’t give one if anything happens to you but back then… I cared about you. You were a good person. I may not have loved you but I cared about you and I’m not the only guy in the world. And it's your fault for getting together with my brother. But you need to move on. Don’t let the past keep you bitter. But that's your decision so don’t keep blaming me.” When Chrissie didn’t say anything he rolled his eyes again.

“Have a nice life Chrissie.” He walked off leaving Chrissie stunned and teary eyed.

_What have I done to myself._


End file.
